


All I Want For Christmas...

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of 2. </p><p>The fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas...

"Jean?"

The feel of hands, light hands, warm hands, at her hips was enough to make Jean shiver, her wounded hand already cradled against her chest, her eyes closing as the hands moved, one curling warmly over her hurt wrist, the other at her waist, an arm curling around her. Her eyes shot open at the feeling of a warm body pressed to her back, her eyes inquisitive even as she looked up at her lover, the woman who still refused to give up on her even when she had done nothing but yell and storm around, trying to arrange Christmas for Mattie and Lucien as well as themselves only to find that Mattie was headed home and Lucien had, unsurprisingly, forgotten Christmas entirely, focused as he was on the fact his housekeeper had moved on from him and was refusing to let him see them do more than hug. Rosalinde, her Roz, had not been angry about it, but had seemed concerned when Jean's wrist gave out entirely, an old wound, a tear in the muscle, flaring up again. Jean had shouted at her and stormed away, finding herself staring out the window, the same window she was still stood at. Roz, it seemed, had not given up on her, had followed her and now was determined not to let her go. Lucien was, as always, bumbling around in his office and would more than likely disturb them eventually. Then the door slammed, Lucien had gone out. Letting out a small sigh of relief she had allowed herself to lean back into Roz, seeking the same gentle and loving comfort she always had. Roz had smiled, kissing her forehead before turning Jean to face her, kissing her softly. Even now Jean was a little reluctant to admit what she felt, she found it hard to speak the words and she couldn't really manage with emotions alone, she had never been good with emotional feelings. Roz had been sweet, kind and shown that she wanted nothing more than Jean being happy. The kiss was, as always, tender, not demanding but kind and gentle, Roz had never once pushed Jean for anything, content to give exactly what Jean needed, some nights all they had was one small kiss, a caress and Jean curling up to sleep in Roz's arms, others it was a little more. Never rushed, never frenzied and always tender. 

"I'm sorry."

Jean's words caught in her throat, her voice breaking slightly. 

"For what?"

"Roz..."

"Shhh."

Soft lips claimed Jean's and this time she couldn't help but give in, her un-hurt hand tangling into the taller woman's hair, pulling her down into a kiss that was both firm and tender, asking for only a little more. Roz's hands had come up to cup Jean's face when she pulled back, stroking away a few stray tears before kissing her again. Jean had been unsure how to tell Roz what she wanted, what she had needed. For once she wanted far,far more than just tender kisses. They had stood in silence, Roz seeming to read what she wanted and smiling, a hand light on Jean's back, guiding her closer, warm lips brushing her ear. 

"Come to bed."


End file.
